Confusion
by Rune Valentine
Summary: The girls of Final Fantasy 10 are transported to the world of Slam Dunk. While the guys are away, things ensue....Will sparks fly between the players and the girls? I dunno too...
1. Prologue

**Confusion  
A Slam Dunk/ FF10 Crossover  
**Prologue

By:  
Darkness XI

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"I swear, why in the world did we agree to be transferred into this world?" Lulu complained as they exited from a black limo. She was wearing the Shohoku High girl's uniform with her normal bun-and-braided hairdo. Lulu will be entering Shohoku in the third year. The boys, namely Tidus, Auron and Wakka made a bet between them that they will stay in another world, without the guys, until they finish high school.

"Yeah, I miss Tidus already!" Yuna said a bit too loudly. A few heads turned to their direction, then more heads, especially to Lulu's direction. The guys asked a mysterious yet magical girl from the Thunder Plains to alter the girls' time-space continuum to send them to another world, our world. To tell you the truth, that girl from the Thunder Plains came from this world too.

"Yunie! I want Auron here right now!" she complained to her cousin and hit something somewhat of a pole with a red head. "Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going, buster!" she yelled at him. "You watch where...!" he yelled but then changed and apologized, "Ehehe, sorry, miss, I was standing in the way" "It's good you realized that!" she bellowed at him, Lulu nudged her because of her rudeness.

"Sorry for her attitude" Lulu apologized for Rikku to the group of really tall people. They were yet to know that these group of people would be the group they would admire soon enough. 

"By the way, my name is Lulu. Lulu Tsaret. This is Yuna and Rikku" Lulu introduced. The tallest one, who looked more like a gorilla introduced the group. "My name is Akagi Takenori. I'm the basketball team's captain. This is Kogure" pointing at the one with the glasses. "Hi, my name is Kogure Kiminobu, co-captain" he introduced.

"Mitsui Hisashi" another one introduced, and shook their hands. Lulu's being the longest, and even stared at her a bit, until the one Rikku bumped into knocked him on the head and said, "Oi, Mitcchy, stop that! Nyahahahaha!!! Forgive him! By the way, ore wa tensai basket-o man, Sakuragi Hanamichi! Nice to meet you! Nyahahahaha!!!"

"Do ahou" said a cold voice from behind. "Forgive him. I am Rukawa Kaede" he introduced and seemingly dozed off. "Nani! Teme, kitsune, shi-neee!!!" he yelled at him "Youse, Hanamichi!" a short one (forgive me, Miyagi fans!) stopped him from attacking the sleeping boy.

"Forgive them, they were born to kill each other. I'm Miyagi. Miyagi Ryota" he introduced himself. "I'm Ayako (?), the team's manageress. I keep the peace in our gym and protect the team from chaos (sounds like a super hero to me...)" she said, pinching Ryota's cheek. "Aya-chan..." he cooed.

"Do you need any help getting to your classes? Coz, you know, we could help you there" Ayako offered. "Sure, we could use some help" Yuna replied. "Okay then, what classes do you belong to?" "I'm in 1-7" Rikku replied "Nyahahahaha! That's my class!" Sakuragi said in his usual tone. "I'm in 1-10" Yuna said shyly. Rukawa jolted awake and replied, "My class"

"I'm in 3-5" Lulu told them. "That's my class" Mitsui told her. "Shall we?" he asked her. "Okay, see you guys later!" Lulu told them and went off with Mitsui. (Ooh...looks like sparks are flying...)

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Bwahahahaha!!!

I am evil!!!

And yes, I am still in Germany...writing fanifcs!

Fist chapter coming soon!

Please r&r! 

Thankies!

~Patience is a gift...if it was, then why isn't in a box with wrapping paper, huh?~

~Darkness VII~


	2. Part 1

**Confusion  
A Slam Dunk/FF10 Crossover  
**Part 1

By:  
Darkness XI

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

(Math time, class 3-3)

Mitsui was snoozing his way in Math class again. The sensei (from Rukawa's class) had his eyebrows twitching and his gaze towards Mitsui.

"MITSUI!" the sensei bellowed. "Dratted students. Always sleeping in class....One from 1-7, that Sakuragi. Then form 1-10, that Rukawa. Then that Miyagi from 2-6. And then this....!?!?" the sensei mumbled.

"Mitsui-kun, wake up" Lulu said, poking him with a pencil.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"The sensei was trying to wake you up" Lulu informed him

"Oh. I see. Don't mind him. He's getting too old for this job." he said, a tad bit too loudly.

"NANI!!!!" the sensei bellowed.

"Uh-oh. Mitsui's in big trouble again..." Kogure murmured.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

(1-10)

"Excuse me..." Yuna asked politely, poking Rukawa gently with her index finger.

Rukawa, being disturbed in his beauty sleep, stood up, still half-asleep.

"I don't care who you are. As long as you disturbed my sleep, you shall pay." he grumbled

"Ano...gomen nasai, Rukawa-kun. I just thought I'd wake you coz it's already recess" Yuna said apologetically 

"Huh?" he asked in total puzzlement

"It's recess Rukawa-kun. Kogure-san told me that you were going to show me around" Yuna informed him

"Really?"

"Yes. But if you have something to do. I'll just join my friends"

"No, no. It's fine"

"Okay, then. May we go?" she asked politely

Rukawa merely nodded and made their way to the door.

As they walked through the halls, they got a lot of angry stares.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

(Somewhere with Sakuragi and Rikku)

"Urusei!"

"You shut up!"

"Quit arguing with me!"

"You quit arguing with me!"

"Don't be rude! I being nice to you!"

"NICE! You call that nice!?! Huh! Yeah right!"

From all that bellowing, Ayako looked outside their classroom. She saw Sakuragi and Rikku arguing.

She took out her tessen and stepped outside.

WHACK!

She hit Sakuragi right in the head.

"Ittai. Ayako-san. Why did you do that?"

"You shouldn't argue with girls like that, Sakuragi Hanamichi. Are you alright, Rikku?"

"I'm fine Ayako-san"

"Alright then! Come on Rikku, I'll show you around. Remember Sakuragi Hanamichi. NEVER argue with girls!" she yelled at him one last time.

"Hn...girls..." he mumbled.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

And that's a wrap!

Please r&r!

Hope you like it!

Next chapter coming soon!

~Darkness XI~


End file.
